Touya
by Inuyasha is so hot
Summary: Well this is my first story when i try to incorporate an unknown Character. Well reveiw and let me know how I did.


Inuyasha sat on a branch of the sacred tree thinking about his chldhood. Kagome had gotten him into this catagory by saying. "You Can't Tell When People Need Help Because You Were Never Taught It As A Child!" Because a human male had tripped and spilled a bag of his belongings. Inuyasha hadn't even slowed down or tried to help the male at all. And Kagome had gotten angery about it. So there he was now thinking of The village he and his mother had lived in.  
\Inuyasha walked to a group of humans playing ball. He had wanted to play. They throw the ball over across a small brige. As Inuyasha went to get it all the humans walked away. Inuyasha didn't know what to think of this. His mother was walking to him tears in her eyes. She hugged him tightly. She had seen everything and blamed herself for it. But she was not the only one who saw it happen. A small Female half demon walked over to them. Inuyasha's mother let him go as Inuyasha turned to look at her. "Do you want one?" She asked him as she held out a small basket of riceballs. He nodded and took one slowly.  
"Arigato." He said as he smiled and ate it quickly. "I'm Inuyasha. This is my Kaa-san." He told her smilng. She bowed.  
"I'm Touya. My Kaa-san is the village priestess.. Those guys are so mean. You got it easy." She looked down. "They throw stones at me.. And push me around..." She looked at them. "Wanna be friends?" She asked him smiling. He nodded quickly and was smiling big. Inuyasha's mother laughed.  
"Why don't you to go play. But be back before sunset ok?" She told Inuyasha and Touya. They smiled. Inuyasha nodded.  
"Ok Kaa-san." He told her smiling. As Touya jumped up and down.  
"Fallow me I know were a beautiful waterfall is!" She said as she pulled him off. She was smaller than Inuyasha. But they had been the same age\  
"Inuyasha!" A young kit winned.  
"Go away Shippo!" He growled. But shippoo transformed into his pink ballon form and flew to him.  
"Not till you go and get Kagome!" He told him angerly but all that got him was a hit on the head and 2 bumps. One on the head and one on the butt. When Inuyasha hit him Shippo fell onto the ground and started balling. Shippo ran to the village where Sango was and were it was safe from Inuyasha's anger. She was in Kaede's hut though so on the way to the hut he cried more and was winning it hurt. After Shippo left Inuyasha went back to thinking.  
\Touya pulled him into a small field surrounding a small crystle clear waterfall. Inuyasha stood in aww. "Do you like it?" She asked.  
"Yea.. Its Pretty." He said as she looked around from where he stood. Touya giggled. "Whats so funny?" He looked to her.  
"I've never heard a boy say anything was Pretty before!" She said giggling.  
"Oh..." He said feeling dumb. But somehow is was only a few seconds he felt that way. Somehow she made him feel like he could do anything. Be anyone. She made him feel wanted. That feeling he wanted to keep and never want to be without. They played for about 2 hours in the field. Touya started spinning in circles and Inuyasha watched her laughing. After a few seconds she fell on her back into the flowers. Inuyasha walked to her and kenlt at her side. "You ok Touya?" He asked smiling.  
"I will be when I can see only one of you." She said laughing. The laughed for a bit. Touya then stood up with the help of Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked to the sun.  
"We need to get back Touya. Its almost sunset." He told her and she nodded. And soon they were running toward the village. But when they were almost there a human male in his late teens jumped down infront of them.  
"Aww look two little half shits walking home. Well You thought you were going to get through without paying were ya?" He asked. Inuyasha pushed Touya behind him growling.  
"Move!" He growled as he showed his claws. The male laughed at him.  
"Sure. Go on through." The male spoke. "But not till I pound your face in, little shit!" The male ran at Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran at him.  
"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha said as he clawed the males arm and it started bleedng pretty bad. The male ran home crying. Inuyasha turned as a cryng Touya glomped onto him.  
"Never.. Again... You... Hurt... Don't.." was all he could make out. He hugged her.  
"Its ok... Lets go to your house." He told her and she nodded holding onto his arm as they walked to her hut. Touya's mother stood at the door as they came into sight. Touya ran to her mother as Inuyasha stood a few yards away. Touya told her mother everything, How she met Inuyasha. How he played with her and how he saved her. Touya's mother walked to Inuyasha. Touya fallowed her. Her mother gave Inuyasha a hug and thanked him for everything. Inuyasha nodded.  
"Thank you again Inuyasha. I have not seen my daughter this happy in a very long time. Would you like it if we walked you home?" She asked and he nodded.  
"That would be nice Miss Touya's Kaa-san." He smiled.  
"Call me Tia. Its short for Tiamasha." She smiled as she told him. As all this was being said Touya was hoping up and down happily for she got to be with Inuyasha longer. Soon all three started to Inuyasha's hut. Once there Tia and Inuyasha's mother talked about what Touya had told Tia. While they talked Touya and Inuyasha were inside fast asleep in each other's arms. From that day on they played from sunrise till sunset. But then Inuyasha's mother had died again and Inuyasha was chaced out of the village 2 months later/  
Inuyasha sighed as he thought about Touya's soft face as they had played that day. But it was, too, interupted. But this time it was Miroku who interupted. "What the hell do you want Monk?!" He growled at Miroku. Miroku waved hs hands defensively.  
"Its supper time so Kaede made me come and tell you." Miroku said as he waved his arms. Inuyasha growled and jumped down. He fallowed Miroku to Kaede's hut and walked in. They all ate together. Mroku and Sango talked about fighting stratagies to use on Naraku, Kaede and Shippo talked about Kagome but Inuyasha and Kirara ate in silance. Once supper was done Everyone but Inuyasha and Kirara went to bed. Inuyasha went outside and Kirara fallowed.  
"Will you help me Kirara. I need to find someone and I need a lift to a village. I will show the way if you will." He told the cat demon. Kirara transformed as a yes to his question. Inuyasha got on Kirara's back and they were off. It took till late in the morning to get to the village. They landed at the Priestess's hut and Kirara transformed back to her small form as Inuyasha knocked on the door. He picked Kirara up just as the old Priestess moved the matt that hung on the door.  
"Hello Lad. Is there something you need?" She asked Inuyasha. He nodded.  
"I need to speak to you about The old preistess Tiamasha and her daughter Touya." He told her. The Priestess nodded and let Inuyasha in.  
"I know them..." She spoke saddly. "Tiamasha is dead. She died 10 days ago at the age of 89.." She looked to Inuyasha and Kirara. "Touya told me she would live with a wolf demon tribe that she had met 4 days prier to her mother's death. She told me She knew the leader Kouga." She smiled abit. "That is all I know. I hope it helps you." She added.  
"It does. Thanks old Hag." He ran out of the hut and set Kirara down. Kirara transformed and they soon flew off. It took them till midday to get there. They had gotten a small snack of 3 fish each when they had gotten half way there. The guards were napping so no one noticed them as they landed at the mouth of the cave.Inuyasha got off Kirara just as Kouga showed up at the mouth of the cave growling.  
"What do you want Dog Breath!" Kouga growled to him.  
"I need to talk to Touya." He growled back as did Kirara. Kouga laughed.  
"So you want one of My Pack instead of Kagome?" Kouga laughed out. Inuyasha growled loudly.  
"That is not the case Wolf Shit!" Inuyasha growled to Kouga.  
"Kouga whats going on? Whats with the growling?" The soft voice was heard before the body was seen. Soon after it was spoken She appeared. A beautiful half demon. "Inu..?" She spoke so very soft.  
"Hey Touya." Inuyasha smiled as she ran to him and glomped onto him just like so many years ago. "Hey little one." He ruffles her hair. Kouga shook his head and walked back into the cave. Touya didn't even notice she clung tightly onto Inuyasha.  
"I missed you Inu!" She exclaimed happily. He nodded. But Kirara hissed breaking the talking. Inuyasha looked to the sun.  
"Damn it.. I just found you and I have to go.." He whimpered to her hugging her close.  
"Can I go with you?" she whispered to him. He looked to her smiling an nodded, pulling her to Kirara and helpinging her on quickly. Soon they were off.  
They got there around nightfall. Kagome was siting outside the hut with Sango. She had come back earlier That day. Kirara landed and Inuyasha got off and helped Touya off. Sango quickly ran to Kirara and hugged her around the neck, happy to see her. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha not paying attention to Touya. "Where the heck have you been?!?" She said angerly. Touya grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand tightly. "Sango has been worried sick about Kirara!" Kagome added. "You owe her a Big appology! Or I will say the word!" She warned him.  
"I do not have to appollogize to anyone. Kirara agreed to come. I did not force her too." Inuyasha huffed, gripping Touya's hand tighter.  
"Inuyasha..!" Kagome begun. Inuyasha's ears went back. "Sit!" She yelled. Inuyasha's necklace glowed as he fell face first into the ground. Touya screamed and knelt and growled as she glared at Kagome trying to help Inuyasha up. When the spell finnally wore off and she got Inuyasha to stand up she walked to Kagome and slapped her across the face leaving a small scratch that bled abit. Kagome growled and slapped her back. Touya stood stunned. No human ever dared to hit her before. She whimpered remembering the past when she was a child when they would throw stones at her and push her. Inuyasha growled louder and protectively. He ran to Touya as tears filled her eyes. He held her protectively.  
"Lets go." He whispered into her ear glaring at the woman who had hurt Touya. The same woman who claimed to care for him. Touya nodded and fallowed Inuyasha into the forest to the Sacret tree. "You ok?" He asked her softly. She nodded leaning aginst him. He picked her up. Then jumped to his branch of the sacred tree and sat pulling her onto his lap.  
"How does she make you fall?" She asked softly wipping her eyes. He looked to her.  
"This necklace." He told her pulling on it. She nodded and gripps each side off the necklace. Her hands started to bleed a little just before the necklace broke and the beads fell. He smiled at her and kissed her hands were they bled. "Thanks." He whispered and she nodded smiling. He sat hugging her unaware that he was fallowed. Kagome had fallowed them in anger but hid when He saw he jump into the tree and hold her. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran to the well and jumped down, going back to her time... For the last time.  
"Inu.. I'm hungery.." Touya whimpered. He smiled looking at the sunrise. He knew Kaede was up.  
"We might have to face Kagome and the others then." He told her. She nodded and jumped off the branch. He fallowed suit. They walked to Kaede's hut and walked into it. " Yo old Hag can I barrow some food?" He looked to Kaede which was cooking. She nodded.  
"Aiy Inuyasha." She told him as she stirred the soup. The gang were asleep in the other room so they were fine.  
"Whose the Lady Inuyasha?" A small Kit asked sleepily. Inuyasha looked to him.  
"Touya." Was all he said to the young kit as Kaede fill 2 bowels for Inuyasha and Touya.  
"Hi Touya. I'm Shippo." He said smiling. She smiled back and knelt down to greet him.  
"Well nice to meet you Shippo." She told him smiling. Shippo Shook her hand and Inuyasha turned to them once he got the 2 bowels.  
"Touya let us go." He told her as he walks out of the hut.  
"Don't mind him he's always a grouch in the mornings." Shippo smiled as Touya stood.  
"Thanks for the advise Shippo. Bye." She ran out to catch up to Inuyasha. "Where are we going to eat?" She asks Inuyasha. He looked to her then back to the trail.  
"At the sacred tree." He told her as they stepped into sight of the sacred tree. Inuyasha sat at the base of the tree and handed Touya her bowl as she sat beside him. Inuyasha started eating in silence. Touya looked at the food and picked up a noodle not knowing with it was.  
"What is this" She asked quizziling. Inuyasha chuckled.  
"Eat it. You'll like it." He said as he mowed his own food. Touya looked to him and shrugged.  
'How bad could it be...' She thought and put the noodle in her mouth. Her eyes widened and she started piling the noodles in her mouth like a little child would with candy. Inuyasha saw her and laughed as he finnished his soup. Touya finnished next and set the bowl down. "Nnn.." She said rubbing her stomache in pain. "I ate too fast.." She winned holding her stomache. Inuyasha set his bowl down and pulled Touya to his lap and rocked her slowly. Touya yawned. Being rocked had always made her sleepy. Soon she fell asleep. Inuyasha held her close as she slept. Soon after Touya had fallen asleep Sango and Kirara walked to them.  
"Inuyasha have... You seen Kagome?" Sango started to say loudly but it quickly turned to a whisper. Inuyasha shook his head. He had once told Sango of his past so that she would not hurt him when he didn't love Kagome back. Sango understood. She saw Touya and knew she was the younge girl Inuyasha told her about. Sango was the only one to know of his past besides Kikyo and Touya. Sango sat by them. "I think Kagome went home.." She whispered. "Will you go and get her? Maybe Touya can go through the well too." She added softly. Inuyasha nodded.  
"Sure.. In abit.."He looked to a sleeping Touya. Touya whimpered in her sleep and curled up in Inuyasha's lap. Sango nodded and headed back to Kaede's hut with Kirara. Around 20 minutes passed before Inuyasha awoke Touya. "Touya I must go get my friend." He told her softly. Touya rubbed her eyes and nodded. She didn't know they had to go get the woman who had hurt her beloved Inu. Or that they needed to go through the well to even get to the woman's home. Inuyasha let Touya get up before getting up himself. They then made their way to the Bone Eaters Well. Once there Touya looked to Inuyasha questionly. "She lives on the other side of the well. It doesn't let most people through though. Kagome needs the Sacret jewel to get back." He told her. She thought a moment and gasped.  
"You mean the jewel of four souls. You have been looking for these things?" She asked pulling a fourth of the jewel out from her pocket. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked to her. All he could do was nod at the question. Touya smiled and grabed Inuyasha's hand as they jumped down. They both glowed and a deep echoey voice came as the well quickly turned blue.  
"Thou so pure and loving. You are the chosen one. You may pass when you wish." The voice spoke as it faded Inuyasha stood holding Touya's hand. He was amazed it let her through. Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and jumped up onto the stairs of the shrine. Touya looked around in amazement. But 2 voices sounded on the outside of the shrine's door.  
"But Kagome why are you going to the mall. What about Inuyasha? Wont he come to get you?" A small boy's voice asked. Once this was said Inuyasha opened the door of the shrine and was greeted by a squealing happy boy and a glare unlike any he'd ever seen. "INUYASHA!" The little boy cried out as he glomped onto his idal. Touya slowly came out covering her nose like she'd just smelled a skunk.  
"Inuyasha this place stinks." She winned. Kagome's eyes widened.  
"You!?!?" Kagome said angerly.  
"You???!!" Touya said in unasin. Soata looked at the female half demon in aww.  
"She came with me. Sango wanted me to bring you back." Inuyasha stated.  
"Wow you are just like Inuyasha!!!!" Soata exclaimed pulling on Touya's kimono. Touya smiled down at him. "What kind of Demon are you?!?!" He asked her.  
"I am half wolf demon." She smiled at him. While Touya and Soata were talking to each other Kagome was yelling at Inuyasha.  
"I'm Not Going With You!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha grabbed her arm and started pulling her down the shrine's stair to the well.  
"Yes You Are Wench!" He growled and pulled her all the way down. Touya walked to the shrine's door and watched them, as did Soat.  
"They fight to much. Just like lovers." Sota shook his head and walked to the house and went inside.  
'Huh? Like lovers? But?' Touya thought as tears welded in her eyes and she ran away from the shrine her eyes back and tears streaming down her face. But Inuyasha didn't notice Thinking she was behind him and Kagome. He picked Kagome up and jumped down the well and ran to Kaede's hut and set Kagome down by Sango. Sango looked around.  
"Wasn't Touya with you Inuyasha?" She asked as she looked. Inuyasha paniced. He ran out of the hut trying to find Touya's sent but it was not fresh.  
'She has to be still in Kagome's ara.' He thought as he raced to the well and jumped down it. Once on the other side he began to try to track her back there was only a faint sent. He tried to fallow it but it wasn't working. 'Were could she be.' He thought as his own tears filled his eyes. He was scared to death right now. 'What if...' Cursed his thoughts. He stopped to catch his breathe, panting. suddenly he heard Touya's voice.  
"Go Away! Or...Or You'll Get It!" Touya cried from within a darkened alie a few blocks away from Inuyasha. A gang of 5 males and 2 females stood around her. 3 of the guys and 1 of the females had guns. The others had knives. Inuyasha ran to where he thought the voice came from. Touya screamed as the female with the knife stabbed her in her side. Inuyasha sped up growling. When he had gotten there Touya was bleeding and crying. The female stabbed her again. Inuyasha ran to Touya growling. He had set tetsiga on Touya's stomache as his eyes turned as his demonic side showed itself. He grabed the female that he saw stab Touya. He threw her into the wall. She fell, unconcious. The others tried to run but Inuyasha pounch 2 of the males and threw the other female into the street as he did to the rest of the humans. He then knelt beside Touya. He picked her up and nuzzled her. "I'm...Sorry.." She whispered and fell unconcious also. Inuyasha grabbed Touya. The tetsiga still on her stomache. But his eyes didn't change. He then ran to the well with speed he never knew he had. He jumped down with Touya in his arms. When he got to the other side the whole gang even Kagome and Kaede were waiting for him. Inuyasha whimpered as he set Touya infront of Kaede. Kaede's eyes widen from not only the bloody girl but that Inuyasha was in his demonic state. Inuyasha whimpered nudging Touya. Kirara Transformed as Sango pulled Touya onto her back. Sango helped Kaede up onto Kirara's back also. Soon Kirara took off and went to Kaede's hut. Kagome picked up the tetsiga which had been dropped. She tried to give it to Inuyasha but he quickly took off fallowing Kirara. Miroku soon fallowed as well with Shippo clinging on his shoulder.  
'What has happened... Ever sence That female has been here Inuyasha is like he is possessed by her..' Kagome thought angerly fallowing Miroku slowly. Everyone was huddled in the main hut room, everyone but Inuyasa, Touya and Kaede when Kagome walked in. "How is she?" Kagome asked Sango in a whisper. Sango looked to her.  
"She is wounded badly. Inuyasha wont leave her side. she has 3 main wounds. Two on her right side and on in her stomache." Sango told her as she sat petting Kirara. Kagome nodded.  
'Well if Inuyasha loves the girl I might as well be her friends. No use being enemies.' Kagome told herself as she sat by Sango. It wasn't till midmorning when Kaede emerged from the room.  
"Well The child will live. Inuyasha is sleeping at her side. She is awake though. You may go see her if ye want." Kaede smiled to the group. Shippo was the first to go see his new friend. Miroku, Sango and Kirara walked in together Kagome fallowed them slowly.  
"How are you doing Touya?" Shippo asked as he sat on her side opposite of Inuyasha. Touya smiled and looked to them all even Kagome and smiled.  
"I could feel better.. But I'm alive.. Who could complain." Touya smiled. Kagome sighed and sat in the far conor with Kirara. Sango and Miroku sat at Touya's feet. They all talked about what had happened. Touya told them it all.. Except what Soata said and why she ran off. No one questioned it either so she was happy of that. After awhile everyone but a sleeping Inuyasha and kirara left the room to let Touya rest. Touya sighed softly petting Kirara. "You know how I feel don't ya girl?" She smiles at Kirara as she mewed and licked her hand. "He doesn't even know it like you do.. I need to get out of here but I can't get by the others..." She told Kirara. Kirara mewed again and moves away from Touya and transform to her large form and helped Touya up. Touya got on her back and Kirara walked to the window. Touya climbed out of it slowly trying not to hurt or reopen her wounds. After she was out Kirara went back to her small form and laid by Inuyasha. Touya nodded a thank you to her and limped off. She tried to hurry into the woods. She went in the direction of her old village. It was a very long walk. She whimpered but held her head high and kept going. It was morning when Inuyasha awoke in his normal half demon state he walked to the main room to Kaede.  
"Wheres Touya?" He asked. Kaede looked to him.  
"Shippo said Kirara told him she went to the river and to take a bath." She told him. He nodded with only a bit worry in his face and sat down by the fire. Kaede gave him a bowel of cooked fish. As the group awoke and ate Touya kept going. The wound on her stomache opened again and she whimpered and moved to a large tree and sat at the base. She whimpered again. She didn't notice a small black and silver blurr running through the bushes around her till it pounced on her foot. She jumped and looked to it. It was a small Black and sliver cat demon.  
"What are you doing" She asked the cat demon. Its ears went back and it moved back. "Its ok I wont hurt you... Your kinda cute." She told him smiling. The cat demon's ears perked up and it mewed. "I will call you Reiku." She told him as he jumped on her lap licking some blood off of her kimono. She winced and he stopped. "Can you do me a favore Reiku? Can you grow big and take me somewhere?" She asked. He jumped and transformed into a large form like Kirara's. Touya got on his back and he took off flying. She directed him for more than an hour till they landed in a small field surounding a small crystle clear waterfall.  
At this time the whole group were looking for her. Inuyasha tried to fallow her sent but it was too faint to trace. Inuyasha paniced again. He ran to the the old village but on the way he smelt blood and fallowed it to the field. There he was Touya and a large Cat demon in the water washing her wounds. Reiku hissed as he saw Inuyasha. Touya looked to where Reiku was looking and saw Inuyasha. She quickly covered herslf with her kimono. Inuyasha walked to her and fell to his knees. Reiku hissed again and went to bite him but Touya stopped him. Inuyasha sighed and pulled Touya into a tight embrace. Reiku headbutted Inuyasha in the side to push him off of Touya. Inuyasha let go of Touya only to try and pounch Reiku. As he went to swing Touya moved and Inuyasha almost hit her. He looked to her questioning. "Don't hurt him. He helped me. His name is Reiku." She told Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed and nodded, pulling her into another embrace. She blushed. "Ummm. Inu... Can I get dressed?" She whispered and Inuyasha turned deep red and let go, turning around so she could get dressed. Once she had her blood stained kimono on she coughed. "Done." She told him. He then turned around and faced her. "I had to get away.. From you and Kagome.." She whispered to him looking at the water. Inuyasha stood and walked to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"There's nothing between me and her. There might have been once but not now. Same with Kikyou." He told her watching the waterfall. Touya looked to him. She didn't know Kikyo but it didn't mtter now. She had her beloved Inu and she wasn't going to give him up so easily this time. After a moment of silence and thinking They set off back to Kaede's village. They rode Reiku this time.  
Once back safly at the hut everyone ate lunch. It was around midday now so everyone was famished. Kirara and Reiku where play fighting and rolling around on the floor in their small forms. Touya watched them smiling. Sango was sitting at her side. Kagome on the other side of Sango. Away from Touya. Kaede had rebandged Touya's wounds already and Inuyasha sat closely to Touya making sure she was ok.  
The next 3 days pasted slowly. On the fourth day Touya awoke feeling very good. Her wounds were gone so she got up and walked outside. Reiku ran up to her purring and wanting up. Touya giggled and picked him up. Kirara meowed feeling left out as she ran up to them. Touya picked her up as well. "Hey you two." She said to them and they meowed back. They purred cuddling up to Touya. Somehow Touya had a way with a lot of demons. They seemed to adore her. But it was another thing with humans. They seemed to either be afraid of her or hate her. But she felt no hate toward anyone even Kagome. Kirara pawed at Toya's cheek and Touya smiled and set Kirara and Reiku down. The ran in circles chacing each other around Touya. Slowly Touya stepped away from their play and went in search of the ones she called friends. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha. She found Sango and Kagome were shopping. They saw her and waved. She waved back, smiling. She then moved on to see were the males were. She ran into Miroku after awhile. To her surprize he was with a young woman asking her to bear his child. The woman was delighted but Touya walked up to them. "Miroku you better stop cheating on Sango." She warned. The young woman looked angerly to Miroku.  
"You did not say you were with someone." She slapped him and walked off. Miroku looked to Touya and itched the back of his head as he sweat dropped.  
"Ummm.." Was all he said before Touya pulled him by the ear. She walked to were she had seen Sango and Kagome. Sango and Kagome looked wided eyed tward the two. Touya made Miroku stand before Sango.  
"Your male was cheating on you." Touya pointed out to her. Sango blushed deep deep red.  
"He's not.. He's not my male.." She tried to tell Touya. But miroku grabbed Sango's hands.  
"I am sorry my beloved Sango. Please forgive me." Miroku asked her as he bowed his head to her. Kagome giggled and Touya smiled and walked off determind to find the other 2 males. She finnally found them after awhile. Inuyasha was sitting on a rock as Shippo was playing with another little demon boy in the water. She walked up to them.  
"Hey you guys." She told them. They all looked to her with a smile. All except the little boy. He seemed to look sad to her.  
"Hey." Inuyasha said to her.  
"Hi!" Shippo yelled running to her. He glamped onto her leg hapopily. The little boy slowly walked out of the water fallowing Shippo. "Cloud this is Touya. Touya this is Cloud." Shippo introdused them both to each other.  
"Hi.." The little demon boy said looking down.  
"Hey Cloud." She said back.  
"You look like my Mother did.." Cloud looked to her slowly. Touya, Shippo and Inuyash stared at Cloud.  
"His mother is dead Touya.." Shippo whispered. Touya nodded and knelt down. Cloud looked to her.  
"Isn't your dad alive little one?" She asked Cloud. He shook his head. "Well I bet the gang wouldn't mind if you came along with us. If they do I'll talk to them and explain." Touya told the little boy. His eyes wided and Shippo jumped up and down saying. 'YAY A friend I can play with every day!' Cloud hugged Touya tightly as a thank you. Inuyasha just smiled as he watched the scene play out infront of him. It was midday now so Touya metioned they should get back and eat. She held Shippo's and Cloud's hand as they walked back chatting with each other. Inuyasha just staied quiet and fallowed behind them.  
Once at the hut Miroku and Sango were eating out on the grass by the hut. Touya walked the boys inside as they sat by Kagome. Kaede handed them bowels of rice and meat. Cloud sat close to Shippo and Inuyasha. He had wanted to sit by Touya but he was too embaressed. Touya and Kagome chatted about the young boy and Kagome nodded to something but no one could hear them too well to figure out what. Touya smiled at Cloud and then walked out to Sango and talked to her. She too nodded at something. Touya then stood up not talking to Miroku like she did the other girls. "Its finnal. Cloud is traveling with us." Miroku didn't upject, neither did Shippo. It was Inuyasha who did now.  
"No.. The kid could get hurt." Inuyasha huffed. Touya looked to cloud.  
"Do you still want to come with us, even if there's danger?" Touya asked him. He nodded.  
"I live in danger every day Miss Touya." He told her. "I bet with you is funner than here anyway." He added with his cute little smile. Kagome and Sango nodded.  
"We can protect him as well." Sango said aloud, Touya and Kagome nodded. Inuyasha just huffed and gave up to the females. Miroku chose to just keep quiet. Afraid of the pain Sango might bring if he spoke aginst this. "We might as well all go to bed. Its after sunset. Let us leave tomarrow." Sango said as she let out a soft yawn. Kagome, Miroku and Shippo nodded and foud their matts and laid down. Kaede went to her room and slept. Touya grabbed Cloud's hand and lead him outside to a soft patch of grass and sat leaning aginst the tree with Cloud at her side laying his head on her lap. Inuyasha just slept in the hut were he sat.  
The next morning Touya and Cloud were the first up and went to catch some fish. Then they came back with at least 15 fish. They began to de-scale them and cook them in a pan. Inuyasha awoke soon after they started cooking. But he staied silent. When Breakfast was almost done everyone awoke and fallowed the sent of the food. They hungerly sat down and Touya and Cloud gave then 2 fish in a bowel each.  
"Want more just take it." Touya told them giving a bowel to Cloud with 3 fish in it. "You helped a lot so you get an Extra one." She smiled to him. He nodded and began eating the fish. Touya only ate one fish before taking her bowel outside and letting a low whistle out. Reiku came running and Touya set the bowel with the fish in it down for him. She crouched down and started to pet him as he ate. After everyone was done and the dishes were washed they set out. Cloud, Kagome and Touya rode on Reiku. Miroku, Sango and Shippo rode on Kirara as Inuyasha ran under them. "So were are we heading too?" Touya asked Kagome.  
"To Kassaske village to see if we can find anything about where the shards might be. Or where Naraku is." Kagome told her. Touya nodded and held onto Cloud which seemed abit frightened about flying. But felt better while flying with Touya.  
All day they flew. They made it 20 miles away from Kassaske town before the sun set. "Lets stay over there tonight." Miroku pointed to a clump of trees. They all landed and Inuyasha jumped into the tree and closed his eyes. They hadn't eatin all day so Kagome made some ramen. Every one shared a pack. Cloud and Touya shared one. Miroku and Shippo shared one. And Kagome shared one with Sango. But Inuyasha got a full one. Kagome gave Kirara and Reiku some cat food and everyone ate together.  
When super was finnished they all found places they felt comfortable with. Touya sat under the tree Inuyasha was in as Cloud laid his head on her lap and quickly feel asleep. Shippo and Kagome shared a sleeping bag as Sango and Miroku slept on the ground near Kagome and Shippo. Everyone was fast aleep but somehow Touya could not sleep. She didn't dare move in fear Cloud may wake up. Even Inuyasha was asleep. Touya sighed and looked around. She started gently stroking Cloud's hair. She smiled softly at him. He turned and mummbled and started whimpering. Touya pulled him to her lap and rocked him softly. She started softly singing to him. Cloud awoke and clung to Touya and started sobbing softly. Touya walked away from everyone carrying Cloud in her arms. She sat in a patch of flowers aways from everyone.  
"Its ok Little one. I'm here." She said softly to the sobbing boy. He looked up to her.  
"I dreamed about my Mommy.. And Daddy.. I dreamt I saw them die." He told her between sniffles. Touya kissed his forehead.  
"Its ok.. I'm here for you now.. I wont let no one hurt you.." She whispered softly to him. He wipped his eyes and smiled slightly.  
"Will you sing to me like you were?" He asked her. She nodded and started singing to him.  
"Come my way... Close your eyes. Come close to me... It's alright if you sleep, because.. I'll be with you, I'll be with you... I'm right here. So come my way." Touya sang softly. Cloud listened and cuddled into her laying his head on her shoulder. Once the song was done Cloud nuzzled into her and asked if she would sing another one. So she sang again. But this time a different song. "You say your falling apart. Reached the end of the line. Just looking for your place in an ordinary life. No one calls you friend. No one even knows your name. You just wanna feel loved instead off all the pain. You no longer have to say no one's listening any way.. Come here and cry on my shoulder. I'll hold you till its over. I'll rescue you tonight. Let my arms be your shelter. Yout hiding place forever. I'll love you more than life." She began to sing. Her voice filling the quiet of the night. Inuyasha and the others awoke to the singing even thought they were far away from them. They listed to her sing and went back to sleep as the singing went on. "Your waring a frown. Giving up on hope. My heart is reaching out. More than you will ever know. Is your burden too much. Is it more than you can bare. I'll help carry the load. If your willing to share. You no longer have to say no one's listening any way.. Come here and cry on my shoulder. I'll hold you till its over. I'll rescue you tonight. Let my arms be your shelter. Yout hiding place forever. I'll love you more than life. You have had some hard times. And thorns placed in your side. I know about what you been going through. The tears of pain falling down. It hurts so bad your crying out. The problems wont last forever. Let me put you back together. Come here and cry on my shoulder. I'll hold you till its over. I'll rescue you tonight. Let my arms be your shelter. Yout hiding place forever. I'll love you. Come here and cry on my shoulder. I'll hold you till its over. I'll rescue you tonight. Let my arms be your shelter. Yout hiding place forever. I'll love you more than life.I'll love you more than life." She sang to the little boy. He had fallen asleep in the middle of the song. She smiled and let the boy sleep in her arms. She too fell asleep after awhile.  
When Touya awoke Cloud was still sleeping. Touya shook him softly. "Wake up Little one." She spoke softly. Cloud opened his eyes and rubbed them. Touya gave him a few minutes to wake up before walking with him back to the group. She held his hand. Inuyasha was awake and eating ramen. Kagome had left two bowels for Touya and Cloud to eat. All but Inuyasha was done eating not counting Touya and Cloud.  
After Cloud and Touya ate they set off. It took them a a half hour to get to the village. They all landed once again and Reiku and Kirara transformed to their smaller forms. Touya held Reiku in her one of her arms as she carried Cloud which clung onto her. Sango carried Kirara. The group walked around the town in small groups. Touya, Shippo, Reiku and cloud were in one group. Sango, Kirara and Kagome in another then Miroku and Inuyasha in the last. They would meet up at the Rose inn in 2 hours. Touya had some money on her. And The kids were asking for candy. Touya walked to a shop. Shippo on her left shoulder. Cloud in her right arm, Reiku in her left arm. The shop keeper looked to them.  
"Hello Miss. I see you are a Mother. Mothers get half off." The man told her. Touya nodded and walked to the candy section and set Cloud down and Shippo jumped off. Reiku staied in Her arm. Shippo picked out a little basket of fruit and chocolate. Touya aproved as Cloud just got some cherries. Touya went over to the Shop keeper.  
"Do you have some Sake?" She asked him. He nodded and went in back and brought a small closed bucket of sake. Touya paid for it all and they left. This time Cloud and shippo walked with their nummies. But Cloud staied close to Touya.  
An hour passed as Touya's little gang walked passed a Kimono shop and Cloud pointed to it and they went to check it out. Touya ended up buying 2 outfits for cloud 1 for Shippo and one for herself. They went to the shop next door and bought some specail fish for the Cat demons for later. Then they walked around asking about Demons. Another hour passed and all the groups went to the Rose inn and met up and got a Big room to house them all.  
"I found out there has been some demon's at Toki Village in the Western land.." Touya told the gang. Everyone grew silent. Shippo and Cloud were eating more of their nummies. Reiku and Kirara were eating their fish.  
"Thats were Sesshoumaru lives.." Kagome says softly. Touya nods to her.  
"Yes but the thing is they say that the demons are bigger and stronger than usaully." Touya told then. everyone thought about it. Its was all they had as a lead. Inuyasha group found nothing as did Kagome's group.  
"We will leave in a day." Inuyasha spoke up laying on his side so he was facing away from the group. Everyone looked to him and nodded. Kagome and Sango looked over the kimono Touya had boughten for herself. Sango favored it more than Kagome.  
"I could buy you guys one if you want. I still have plenty of money. Sango and Kagome smiled and nodded as the girls stood up and started out. Cloud hurried like he was being chaced and ran to Touya and wanted up. Touya picked him up and Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder as the girls and kids went out to the Kimono store. They chatted about What all was there.  
When they got there they went in and looked around. They were there for more than an hour and when they came back Kagome was carrying 3 Kimonos that Touya bought for her. Sango was carrying 2 and Touya was carying 2 males kimono's in a large bag she bought so they all could but extra clothes in it as they jurneied. One for Miroku and One for Inuyasha. Touya held cloud to her side as the group hurried home. Once they were home Touya set Cloud down and throw a blue and black male's kimono to Miroku and through a black and red to Inuyasha. The males looked at her. "They are for when your clothes get dirty." They looked at them and they put all extra clothes in the bag Touya bought.  
Soon they ate and went to bed for the night. Inuyasha sat in a cornor and slept. Kagome, Sango, Shipp and Miroku slep on the mats. Touya held Cloud in her arms and slept next to Inuyasha.  
The next day was a resting day. Touya was out by a stream with Cloud and Shippo. They were in the stream playing around. Touya was teaching them how to swim. But they were too interested in playing around. Touya didn't mind. She just swam around. While Touya, Shippo and Cloud were playing Inuyasha and Miroku were practicing in the woods not too far from the town. Sango and Kagome were at the upper part of the stream cleaning dirty clothes. Reiku and Kirara were napping in the inn. Everyone was doing what they wanted too. The day was going great. That was till it started pouring out. Shippo, Cloud and Touya didn't mind and kept playing. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome went and staied indoors.  
"Shippo, Cloud lets try to swim now." Touya spoke up swimming to them. They nodded and stood up from the shallows. Touya picked them up and went deeper into the stream. She went till the water was at her waist. Cloud clung to her as did Shippo. "Ok I will not let go of your hand but I will put you in the water." She told them and set them down holding one of each of their hands tighly. suddenly the mud on the banks fell into the water and Touya pulled the Children to her again. Cloud and Shippo started to get scared and held tightly to Touya. Touya quickly moved tward the shore as more mud fell into the stream. "Hang on tightly.. A flood is coming!" She told them and held them as tightly as she could as a rush of water came at them. All three let of a cry as the water swepted them away.  
"Wheres Touya and the kids?" Inuyasha asked Sango.  
"Swimming. Touya knew it was going to rain but they wanted to stay." Sango told him. It had been an hour sence the rain came. The rain was finnally stoping. Inuyasha nodded and went to take a nap.  
While Inuyasha napped Touya coughed up water, a trickle of blood going down her forehead. They were in the Western lands. This was not good. "Kids you ok?" She looked to them. They nodded and shivered. She hugged them to her giving them the little warmth she had. She picked them up and started to walk up stream. They only got a little ways before Touya fell to her knees and held the children to her.  
"Miss Touya are we going to be ok?" Cloud asked her. She nodded and stood up weakly and carried them to a tree and sat down holding them in her lap. Touya blacked out right there. Cloud held onto her tightly. shippo looked around and sniffed the air.  
"Cloud we are in Big trouble.." Shippo winned. Cloud looked to him questionly. "Someone is coming.." Shippo whispered Cloud shook Touya whimpering. But Touya wouldn't wake up. She was breathing shallow but she was alive. Shippo looked to Cloud when he heard him whimper. Shippo stood infront of Cloud and Touya protectively. "We have to protect Touya!" Shippo told Cloud. He nodded and growled and stood by Shippo. Suddenly a small human girl popped out of the bushes.  
"Hello. I'm Rin.. What happened?" Her eyes widened as she looked to Touya. Cloud and Shippo just looked to her. "Is she hurt?" Rin asked. They nodded. "Master Jaken Over Here Someone's Hurt." Rin yelled. The bushes rattled and a toad demon was spotted pulling a two-head dragon behind him.  
"What do you want girl? I must catch up to Lord Sesshoumaru!" The toad growled at the girl then looked to Touya and the two young demons. "No Human we will not help them!" the toad sneered at them. A deadly low voice emerged from behind the tree touya was leaning on.  
"Jaken." A tall demon with silver haired demon came into veiw.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken said in a scared voice.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru can we help them?" Rin begged the cold demon.  
"Do as you wish." Was all Sesshoumaru said before walking away. Rin sqeeled with happiness and grabbed Ah-Un from Jaken and The three kids pulled Touya up on the back of the dragon and Cloud sat by her whimpering. Rin and Shippo fallowed Sesshoumaru while pulling Ah-un. Jaken hurried after Sesshoumaru. Begging him to anwser why he let Rin bring them. Shippo knew this was dangerous but they had no other way to help Touya.  
Back at the Inn the rest of the group went looking for Touya, Shippo and Cloud. They got really worried. They searched the banks and found that a lot of the mud was washed away so everyone ran down the river to see if they were swept away. But Inuyasha, Kirara or Reiku could not find their sent at all. So they headed back to search in the village.  
While they seached Touya began to wake up slowly. Cloud held her head in his lap. "Where am I?" Touya asked siting up slowly. "And why am I riding Ah-Un?" She added looking to the two headed dragon which let a growl of gladness to Touya. She pet their heads and smiled at them. Shippo jumped to Touya's Shoulder and Cloud hugged Touya from behind. "Hey you two.." She said and trailed off spotting a young human leading Ah-Un. "Who are you?" She asked the little girl. Rin turned and smiled at her. "I'm Rin." She told her as they went into a field and Touya saw Sesshoumaru and Jaken sitting down. Jaken was trying to get a fire going. "Lord Sesshouaru! She's awake!" Rin yelled to him. He just looked to her and nodded. Touya laughed.  
"He was always the cold one." Touya smiled as Ah-un laid on his stomache so Touya and the two little demon's could get off. They did and Touya walked to the front of Ah-un. They nuzzled her happy to see her. "Hey budies. I haven't seen you sence you were young." Touya stroked their neck as the three young ones started to play tag. Jaken looked to Touya.  
"Quiet playing whith Ah-Un you fithly Halfling!"Jaken yelled at her. But Sesshoumaru kicked him.  
"Leave her alone." He spoke in a deadly soft tone and Jaken shook, nodding to Sesshoumaru. Touya looked to Sesshoumaru. She was still not feeling to well so she stuck close to Ah-Un.  
"Ah-Un Do you remember what barries I like?" She asked the dragons and they nodded their heads. She smiled. "Can you help me find some?" She asked and the dragons let her back on their back. Cloud ran up and climbed on their back also. But Shippo and Rin staied and played. So the dragons took off at a pretty quick pace, it took them a few minutes to get to the barries. Touya and Cloud picked a bunch and Ah-Un brought them back. Touya and Cloud got off of Ah-Un and Gave him some barries. The gave some barries to Shippo, Rin, Jaken and Touya left some specail barries as a thank you to Sesshoumaru. He didn't even touch them. The others ate the barries rapidly and they all thanked Touya and Cloud. They even thanked Ah-Un. All of them but Sesshoumaru that is. Ah-Un laid on their stomache and Touya sat, leaning aginst them. Cloud leaned aginst her right side. Shippo laied on Touya's lap. Rin walked up and looked down. "Wanna lay with us?" Touya asked her and she nodded and laid by her leaning on Touya's left side. Everyone but Sesshoumaru went to sleep. He looked to the barries and ate them slowly then he too went to sleep.  
Inuyasha and the group had to go to bed. everyone was feeling sad. No one spoke as they ate. They just ate then went to bed. Reiku was Whimpering and pawing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha let him lay on his lap as they slept.  
In the morning at Sesshouaru's camp. Touya was first up before sunrise. She woke Cloud up and carefully set Shippo and Rin down making sure not to wake them. Touya and Cloud set off to pick more barries and kill a boar. Touya was feeling better but not like she usaully is. She waked slower than usaul as well. But they killed a boar and grabed a lot of barries. They got to camp and started the fire agan and started cooking the boar. They cut it up and cooked the red meat. Sesshoumaru was awake at this time but kept his eyes closed./ It had been almost 40 years sence he had seen Touya. She had just stopped coming to any of the balls or dinner parties. He had missed her sent and her beauty. But he'd never confess it. He knew she loved his fithly half brother. Touya was the only half demon to ever catch his eye. She had been with him for 19 years before she stoped coming at his invations. He never got farther than a kiss from her either. But the kisses she gave were very arosing. It had been hard for him not to take her. He remembered the first time she came to him. 60 years ago. Inuyasha had raped her and she was scared. Over the first year they had gotten close and started to see each other./ Suddenly a voice interupted his thoughts. It was Touya's. "Sesshouaru wake up before I dump some boar blood on you." She threatened him. His eyes opened and he glared at her.  
"Do not threaten me Wench." He warned her. She didn't pay the warning any heed and gave cooked boar and barries to everyone. Sesshoumaru looked to his right and say a make-shift plate holding some meat and barries on it for him. He sighed and ate some of the barries not trusting the meat. He had never really trusted her cooking. He looked to the rest of the group seeing everyone mowing the baries and the meat. He surpressed a chuckle and kept his cold mask in place. 'She always was a good motherly figure.' He thought and a slight smile took hold for an instant then went as quickly as it came. No one noticed it. No one but Ah-Un. They growled and ate the meat then got up and laid by Touya protectively. Ever sence Touya saved Ah-Un from fallowing boulders 50 years ago Ah-Un would not let no one hurt her. Not even Sesshoumaru. Touya started petting Au-Un softly and they laid a head on both sides of her. she smiled and leaned aginst their chest. The kids were playing hide-n-seek. Touya yawned and curled up cuddling into Ah-Un. Ah-Un nuzzled her. Sesshouaru looked to Ah-Un and Ah-Un stared back at him. The kids hurried and piled on the sleeping Touya. She screamed and Sesshouamru growled and stood up. He walked to the kids and they hid behind Touya scared of the growling Sesshoumaru comeing toward them. Touya sighed rubbing her leg. Ah-Un nuzzled her and whimpered, then growling back at Sesshoumaru.  
"I'm ok Ah-Un." She told them noticing Sesshoumaru. He stood infront of Touya growling. Touya stood up but fell to her toward the ground. Her leg had been bent to the side so it hurt. Thats what made her scream. Sesshoumaru caught her before she hit the gound he laid her on Ah-Un's back and looked to the kids.  
"You should never jump on someone while they sleep!" He growled at them.  
"Don't growl at them they do not know better they are just kids!" Touya growled at Sesshoumaru. Clouds and Shippo climbed on Ah-Un back clinging to Touya while Rin hide behind Ah-Un. Sesshouaru just walked away growling. "Ass.. You three ok?" She asked picking up Cloud and Shippo using her good leg to balance on as she gotoff Ah-Un. Rin ran to her and the kids cuddled into her for a long time. Ah-Un kept watch for Sesshoumaru or Jaken.  
The gang was on the search again they were slowly traveling down the stream. They walked for 2 hours till Reiku found Touya's sent and led then to the tree that she had passed out on. Inuyasha caught Her sent.. But he also smelled Sesshoumaru. Reiku led them to the feild were they saw Ah-Un, Touya, Rin, Shippo, and Cloud. Ah-Un snarled at them. Touya looked at them and patted Ah-Un. "They're ok Ah-Un." She whispered and Ah-Un stoped snarling and the gang ran to her. The kids were fast alseep so she didn't yell to them. Inuyasha was the first there only too see Touya's leg bandged and the kids sleeping on her.  
"What the hell happened?!?!" Inuyasha demanded loudly. This startled the kids and Rin hid behind Touya.  
"Me, Shippo and Cloud got swept away in the flood I blacked out and found myself in Sesshoumaru's care. Rin helped me. Same as Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru is still a cold ass." She shook her head as the rest of the group circled her. She smiled at them as Kagome took a look at Touya's leg. "Rin its ok these guys are good guys." She spoke softly to the frightened girl. Rin nodded and Touya let her sit on her good leg. Ah-Un growled and stood up looked straight at Sesshouaru. Sango helped Touya up. "Sango help me to the front of the group." Touya directed. Sango nodded and did as told. Rin stood at Touya's side. "Did you come back to applogize for scaring the kids?" Touya yelled to him. Sesshoumaru growled.  
"No. I came to get you 5 so the filthy half breed wouldn't hassle me. But I guess I'm too late." Sesshoumaru said coldly glaring at Inuyasha. In fact Sesshouaru had run when he smelled Inuyasha, He was afraid of losing Touya again. Touya sighed as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went at it.  
"Who wants barries?" Touya asked the others. The kids grabbed some and ate. So did The rest of them. Touya limped to Ah-un and gave them the rest. The ate them and licked her hands. Reiku transformed to his large form and nuzzles Touya's side feeling left out. She pet Reiku and sat between Ah-Un's head and Ah-Un laid down. Reiku transformed again and laid in her lap. Kirara ran in her small form and also laid on Touya's lap. Kagome and Sango sighed and sat infront of Touya and talked to her. The kids started to draw with crayon on paper they found in Kagome's bag. Miroku just watched the fight.  
"Lets make a wager Half breed. I win I get Touya. You win.. Well I'll just be back." Sesshoumaru said as they went at it.  
"Sure. But you wont be back. You'll be dead." Inuyasha yelled as their sword clashed.  
20 minutes later Inuyasha fell to the ground panting. Sesshoumaru walked to Touya picked her up put her on Ah-Un's back and did the same to Rin,Shippo and Cloud. Kagome and Sango looked to him. "I won so I get my prize." Sesshoumaru stated as he put Cloud on. Kirara and Reiku transformed into their larger forms. Kagome got on Reiku. Sango and Miroku got on Kirara.  
"You will not take her without all of us." Kagome stated as Inuyasha was pulled onto Reiku's back. Sesshoumaru growled taking to the air while Ah-Un fallowed soon behind. Reiku and Kirara staied at Ah-Un's sides.  
Soon they arived at a castle where Jaken stood waiting for Sesshoumaru. He landed in the castle inner gardens as did the rest of them. Sesshoumaru signalled a servent to him and told him to take the guests to the eastern rooms except for a few. The servant nodded and brought Kagome, Inuyasha, Reiku, Kirara, Sango and Miroku to the eastern room while he maded Ah-Un take Touya, Shippo, Rin, and Cloud to the chamber beside his. Ah-Un did as told but staied with Touya. Not leaving the room.  
An hour later as Touya, Cloud and Shippo were changing into the kimonos Touya bought them in town Reiku, Kirara ran into the room like they were being chaced. Because they were. Jaken came bursting throught the door at the wrong moment Touya and Rin screamed and Ah-Un hissed at Jaken. Cloud, Shippo were in the closet but Touya was in the room almost naked with Rin helping her get dressed. Rin ran to the bed and through a blanket to Touya wich wrapped herself just in Time as Sesshoumaru rushed into the room. Touya screamed even more when she saw him. At this time Shippo and Cloud rushed out of the closet to find Touya rushing by them to hide in the closet. Jaken fled the room. But not before Sesshoumaru kicked him hard in the gut. Sesshoumaru left the room to run into Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku rushing at him. Rin walked out to tell Sesshoumaru what Jaken was doing. "Lord Sesshoumaru. Master Jaken just came right into the room. He was chacing the Kitties that travel with Touya." She told him as the gang stopped at Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha heard what Rin said and glared at Sesshoumaru. Rin blocked the door and only let Sango and Kagome in. Rin had her kimono on because before Jaken came in Touya had finnished putting it on.  
Once in the room Touya peeked out of the closet to see them. She was almost dressed but needed help tiing the waist strap so it wouldn't fall down.  
"A little help.." She blushed coming out holding the waist strap. Kagome rushed to her and quickly tied it. "Ok Rin." Touya yelled to Rin, Rin then let Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Miroku in. Touya sat on the bed only to have Rin, Shippo and Cloud all sit next to her and clinging tightly onto her arms.  
"So what all happened?" Sango asked. Touya told them it all and Sesshoumaru walked out of the room in a slight hurry.  
Sesshoumaru walked to were he knew Jaken would be. When he got there he picked Jaken up. Jaken shook with fear. Sesshoumaru walked to the castle doors and threw Jaken out them. "Do not come back." He stated as servants closed the doors so Jaken could not get back in. Sesshoumaru then went to his room to get dressed for dinner.  
Back at the gang everyone was talking about what happened still. "You guys need to get ready for dinner.. If you do not change you'll hear it from Sesshoumaru. I remember that rule. The first time I disobeyed it Sesshoumaru nearly rang my neck. So here." She handed them their kimono's and they left to their rooms to change.  
At super everyone started to come into the room and sat down. Touya sat in her old seat. Which was at Sesshoumaru's left. The kids sat by her as the group spread out abit. The cat demons quietly sat under Touya's chair waiting for fish. There was a lot of food. Fish, Boar, Vegies, Friuts and a bunch of soups and other stuff. Touya grabbed a nakin and grabbed some fish puting them on the floor for the Cat demons. They ate it hungerly. At that everyone started to eat and talk. All but Sesshoumaru. He sat eating quietly. When everyone was done Sesshoumaru spoke. "The Crystle Ball I hold once a year is tomarrow. I want to see you in outfits that will be on your beds. You will need to be in the Ball room at noon tomarrow." He stated walking to his room. Everyone fallowed suit and said their goodnights and gave out hugs and went to their rooms. The kids and Touya slept in one larg bed together. As did the Cat demons. They slept by them.  
The next day everyone was dressed for the Ball. The gang met at Touya and the kids' room. The girls where in white gowns and the boys were in tuzes. Even the kids were dressed for the Ball. Touya led them to the Ball room. It was in a seprate building than the rooms and dinner hall. It was Huge. It had to be the size of two football fields. Maybe even bigger. Touya yawned as the Gang seprated. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo went to the chairs and tables and sat down. Miroku pulled Sango to the dancing floor and started dancing with her. It was all slow dancing and it bored Touya. Rin ran to play with some of the guests' children. Cloud stuck by Touya, holding her hand. Touya felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a male tiger demon. He bowed. "Hello misss Touya. It hass been awhile." He spoke. Touya made a courtsy and looked to Cloud and he quickly did a bow.  
"Hello Tai." She said with a smile. "This is Cloud. Cloud this is Tai." She introdused them.  
"Sso You are back with Ssessshoumaru?" He asked looking to her questioningly. She shook her head.  
"No. Hes just too cold for me." She smiled to Tai. Tai grinned.  
"Then would you kindly dance with me?" Tai asked. Touya looked to Cloud. Cloud clung to Touya.  
"Only if Cloud can dance with us." She told him. Tai nodded and the three went to the dance floor. Tai picked up Cloud and Cloud clung to him and Touya as the three danced.  
"Whose He?" Inuyasha asked as he walked to Sesshoumaru.  
"Tai. Hes of the Tiger clan." Was all Sesshoumaru said and walked away to watch Touya and Tai. He remembered how Tai had told him if he let go of Touya he'd make his move. And he was. And Sesshoumaru didn't like it at all. Inuyasha glared at Tai not liking him he walked to The three sum and grabed Touya's hand.  
"May I cut it?" Inuyasha's voice was mean. Tai nodded and let Inuyasha and Touya grab Cloud from him and the two started to dance with Inuyasha. "What where you doing?" He demanded. Cloud clung only to Touya afraid of Inuyasha's tone. Touya stopped.  
"I was dancing with an old friend. Is that too much for you Inu?" She asked aloud. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her and Cloud outside.  
"I can't take this anymore. We are falling apart Touya." Inuyasha looked to Touya. His eyes softening. Touya looked to him and nodded.  
"I know.. I've been watchin it.." She set Cloud down and sat on the ground. Inuyasha sat behind her pulling her to his lap. Cloud giggled and sat on Touya's lap. Touya combed his hair with her claws. Inuyaha rested his head on her shoulder. Touya smiled. The sat there for the longest time. Till they finnally went back inside. Tai greeted her and she smiled at him. Inuyasha was more ok with them talking so he just stood there. Touya jumped as another male's voice was heard. This time it was Scar, a young wolf demon.  
"Hello Touya." The boy said with a smile. Touya's smile turned to a grin and gave the boy a big hug.  
"Inuyasha, Cloud this is Scar. He's a wolf demon that lost his parents. I had adopted him but he wanted to stay with the pack so I left. He is still my son though." She told them. Cloud's eyes filled with some tears and he ran. Touya yelled his name and ran after him. Touya found him under a tree in Sesshoumaru's hidden garden. She sat by him as he wiped his eyes. "Whats wrong Cloud?" Touya asked him softly. He looked to her and sniffled.  
"He's just like me... But you never adopted me.." Cloud whimpered. Touya's eyes started to tear and hugged the boy tightly. The boy hugged her back tighter.  
"I will be your mom then Little one." She whispered and a single tear fell down her cheek they sat cuddling for a little bit before Scar found them and sat by them. The three staied there the rest of the ball. Most of the guests staied over. The gang and Tai went looking for Them after the Ball. They found them fast asleep under a tree cuddling. Tai picked up Scar. Inuyasha Picked up Touya and Miroku carryed Cloud. They brought them to Touya's room and laid them on the bed. Rin and Shippo crawled into the bed and fell asleep by the three. The cat demon's fallowed suit. Everyone left the room to find their own rooms. All but Tai. Tai pretended to go to his room then went back to Touya and tucked them all in and smiled at them. Sesshoumaru walked down the hall and saw the door open and saw Tai in Touya's room. He growled and walked into the room. Tai jumped and hissed at Sesshoumaru.  
"Shes free is she not?" Tai whispered.  
"No she is not now go!" Sesshoumaru's voice was a whisper but it still sounded deadly so Tai walked out of the room and Sesshoumaru kissed Touya's forehead before fallowing suit. Closing the door as he left.  
The next morning Touya awoke and sat up and quickly got out of bed carefully so she did not wake the children. She smelled Tai and Sesshoumaru's sent above all in her room. She quickly got into her bloody kimono which she needed no help with. She then ran to the dinner hall which was used for breakfst, lunch and dinner. There she saw Tai and Sesshoumaru arguing over last night. Touya walked quickly to them. "Why the hell did I smell you both in my room?!?!?" Touya yelled at them. The few guests that were eating breakfast quickly ate and left to their rooms. The two male demons looked to her. "Anwser me!" Touya yelled.  
"I help bring you, Cloud and Scar to bed. Even ask Inuyasha." Tai told her.  
"Yea your leaving out when you faked going to your room and me finding you in Touya's!" Sesshoumaru raored and Tai flinched. Touya looked to Tai.  
"Is that true?" She asked him. All he could do is nod. Touya blow up and stormed outside to she secret spot she always use to go to when Sesshoumaru had made her mad. No one knew where it was. So she knew she would be alone. she held her legs to her chest in a frightened fashion. She never seemed scared to anyone because she hid it well. She only let it out when she was alone. She sighed to herself.  
Back at her room Cloud awoke and screamed waking the rest of the people in the room. Cloud franticly sniffed the air and fallowed her sent. Shippo, Reiku, Kirara and Scar did so too. Rin fallowed them. The kids tried and tried to find Touya. Finnally Scar led them to the spot. Touya was huddled up by the back side of the castle in some tall grass. The kids circled her and sat down. Touya looked to them all surprized. "Hey you guys.. Your the first to know of this spot.. Please do not tell no one else." She told them. They nodded and cuddled into her. Touya smiled at them and cuddled them back. She still didn't know just how they found her. She never left too much sent to have any one fallow her. The only way to fallow her sent is to center out just her sent.. So she was confused by this.  
Back at the dinner hall everyone who hasn't ate yet was there and eating. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku ate together then went to Touya's room only to find she was not there. They went to question everyone that was eating before they had gotten there. One Dragon demon told them that she ran outside. The gang set out to find her and searched all around outside. Kagome checked the back of the castle and didn't see them at first then saw a little leg come out of the tall grass. Kagome ran to it and looked to see all the kids and Touya cuddling. "Kagome!" Touya whispered. "Please hurry go don't let no one find this place!" She whispered. Kagome nodded and ran out from behind the castle and told the gang that she was not there just to wait in her room till she got back. So they did. Touya sighed hugging the kids to her.  
It was an hour wait till Touya and the kids got to their room and were greeted by the gang. Touya told them they went for a walk away from the castle. All but Kagome, the kids and Touya knew the trueth.  
Soon Touya, the kids, The cat demons. Sango and Kagome went to the bathing house went and locked it. They took a bath in a privet hot spring. They chatted and Touya told Kagome and Sango were and why she was. They understood and were mad that Tai would do such a thing. They understood somewhat why Sesshoumaru came in. They know they could not tell anyone either.  
After the bath the group got dressed and headed for the gate to the castle. They had told Inuyasha and Miroku before they went to the bathes that they would be going to the nearest village. Reiku and Kirara transformed as Kagome, Sango and Shippo got on Kirara as Scar and Rin got on Reiku. Ah-Un met them at the gate with a huff as a hello. Cloud and Touya got on their back and the group set off to the village. Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared next to Ah-Un and flew with them to the village. "Why are you coming Sesshoumaru?" Touya asked him.  
"To watch over all you." He stated as they landed. The large group walked around and Touya bought a lot for them. Kagome had to get herbs and Sango needed weapons. The kids wanted candy. And Touya bought it all for them. Touya sighed as the group took a lot of money each and ran off. Everyone but Cloud, Reiku, Kirara, Ah-Un and Sesshoumaru had run off. The small group walked around and Touya looked to a store that had a beautiful rare dimond necklace Touya Held Reiku and Kirara in her arms and walked in. Cloud at her side. Sesshoumaru fallowed her in but Ah-Un staied out.  
"How much is the Dimond necklace?" Touya asked the shop keeper. She looked to Touya.  
"6,500 yen." The shop keeper told her. Touya nearly fell backwards and looked down.  
"Lets go." She stated and walked out with Cloud at her side still. But Sesshoumaru did not fallow her, he quickly exchanged money for the necklace and hide in in his pocket as he walked to Touya. He quickly threw it at her. She caught it and set Kirara and Reiku on Ah-Un and hugged Sesshoumaru. "Thanks." She told him and put it on. She asked Cloud and the Cat demons how she looked and they smiled and nodded.  
Soon met up with the rest of the group and showed each other and told eachother about it. After the session of show-n-tell they left back to the castle. When they got there they were greeted by a grumpy Inuyasha and a happy Miroku. Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru as he left to go to his room. Touya hugged Inuyasha.He hugged back. "Why was he with you guys?" Inuyasha demanded.  
"He fallowed us and was one of the only ones who kept me company." Touya looked to Sango and Kagome with a glare. They said oops in uinisn. Inuyasha growled. "He also bought me this.. I didn't have enough but he paid for it all." She showed inuyasha the dimand necklace. He looked at the necklace and grabbed it out of jealously and ripped it off of her neck. A gash formed on Touya's neck and she ran. the whole gang fallowed her except Inuyasha. He ran the other way tears running down his face. He could not believe what he just did. The gang caught up to Touya. She was crying huddled under a small cherry tree. Pedals were falling all around her. The gang sat by her and conforted her. No one could have imagioned this.. They knew Inuyasha could get jealous. But they didn't imagioned this could ever happen. "I.. Can't believe him." Touya said between sniffs.  
"No one can Touya." Kagome told her with a hug, Touya hugged her back. The kids were her biggest confort. They thought of her as a mother and fallowed her everywhere.  
The next few days no one talked about what happened. Tai hung out with the gang now. Inuyasha barely even spoke to Touya. Infact he went back to Kaede's the day after the insudent. Touya told him he was forgiven but he had told her "I don't want to hurt you anymore." And left. Touya cried the whole next day. Tai tried to get Touya happy but it seemed impossible. The only things that made her smile was the kids, the dragons and the cat demons. Touya also seemed to daze off often. Sesshoumaru grew more close to Touya. Touya would sit with the kids in the library, which was his office as well. Touya would read to them.  
The week after Inuyasha left Touya sat in her cheery tree she used to think in and thought about the last time this happened. 60 years ago.  
\"Inuyasha whats going on?" Touya asked walking up to him. Inuyasha's eyes shown his demon side. Inuyasha grabbed her and kissed her roughly. Touya had screamed. Inuyasha forced her on her back and started to rip her kimono. "Please.. No Inuyasha.." Touya begged franticly. Inuyasha pinned her down and started to take his kimono off himself... That night he had raped Touya. Touya bawled the whole next day. Inuyasha didn't know what happened. He didn't even know he had rapped her. Touya started to run away from him all of a sudden. The second day after Inuyasha had raped Touya he had gripped her arm.  
"Why are you running from me Touya?" Inuyasha asked her.  
"Please don't do it again." Touya begged crying.  
"Do what?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Don't rape me!" Touya curled into a ball as Inuyasha dropped her arm. Inuyasha had run away and Touya had run into Sesshoumaru. He had conforted her and they had gotten close. Really close. It would seem everytime Inuyasha hurt her he'd be there for her. A caring shoulder she could always lean on./ Suddenly a male's voice was her.  
"Dinner is soon Touya." Sesshoumaru spoke to her. He was staring up at her. She nodded and jumped down. "May I ask what you were thinking about?" He asked as she stood by him. He knew this is were she thought about things.  
"I was remembering the first time Inuyasha did this to me.. When I first met you and how you were so caring towards me." Touya told him as he walked her to her room so she could change.  
"I see. Well the kids are with Kagome. Cloud was wanting you so she brought them all to the kition for a snack she herself had made." Sesshoumaru told her. His voice was not as cold. It never was when he was alone with Touya. Touya nodded as they had stopped at her door. Sesshoumaru bowed and left to the dinner hall to talk to some servant.  
Touya walked into the room and was glomped by all the children. They helped her into a kimono Sesshoumaru had provided for her. Touya held Cloud's and Scar's hands and Rin and shippo clung to her legs as they went to the dinner hall. They met up with Kagome, Sango and Miroku. The dragon and cat demons ate in Touya's and the kids' room.  
As they came into the dinner hall Sesshoumaru and Tai were siting waiting for them. Tai was the last guest here that came to the Ball. Touya sat down near Sesshoumaru. Cloud sat next to her. Across from Touya was Kagome and kitty cornor from Touya was Sango. Miroku sat next to Sango. The rest of the kids sat on Touys's side. Tai sat by Miroku. As everyone was seated the meal began. Everyone talked except Touya and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru never talked really and Touya wasn't feeling herself sence Inuyasha had gone.  
As everyone ate in Sesshoumaru's castle a lone figure watched the castle in despare. "Touya..." His voice soft and raspy. It was Inuyasha. He'd been near the castle but just far away not to be seen, heard or smelled. Inuyasha never venchured far from his spot. Only going to eat and drink. Inuyasha cried every night. He hoped Touya wasn't as bad off as he was.. At night was the only time he'd been able to see Touya. She went to the Library and stood leaning on the balcony's railing. He could never see her face . He was too far away for that. And what angered him the most was Sesshoumaru would appear and rest on arm around her shoulders and he could tell they were talking. He had been temped to run and kill Sesshoumaru almost everytime. He stopped himself by thinking of what he did and how many times he did it.. Twice... He couldn't stop hating himself. He rarely ate and barely drank anything. A small demon had been bringing him food. The demon called himself Yuki. Yuki had been keeping Inuyasha company. Inuyasha didn't mind to much. Though he paid the kid barely to no attention. The boy didn't seemed to mind though. At the cold nights of fall Inuyasha and the Kid had an easier time if they sucked together. The kids made fires and Inuyasha just didn't barely do nothing but stare out to the Libaray's balcony. But his luck wasn't going as he planned. Tonight Touya walked with Sesshoumaru to the balcony tonight. Inuyasha's anger grew as a growl was heard. The kid looked to him in a quiziling manner.  
"I thank you for being so concerned for me Sesshoumaru.. Its hard losing him...Agai-.." She told him and felt the air come at her. Something wasn't right she smelt something in the air.. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and looked to her. He didn't smell it.  
"Whats the matter Touya?" He asked Touya sniffed the air again.  
"Blood... Stay here." Touya's eyes widened as she jumped off the balcony, landing safely while telling him. Then she ran to the gates She knew it was males but didn't know whose. And her caring nature made her go to it.  
When she got there she saw the young boy holding back Inuyasha. Inuyasha's claws were clawing at the boy and the boy had multiple cuts. Inuyasha stopped as he saw Touya. He whimpered. Touya went to them and helped the boy she didn't say a word. She just ripped the kimono that she was waring. She used the stripes to wrap the boys wounds. While she did this Inuyasha had been nuzzling her side. His eyes showed that his demonic side was out. He was not himself. Touya sighed as she finnished. "Thank you miss. The half demon was going after the Lord. He could get killed so I had to hold him back.." The boy told her. She nodded and looked to Inuyasha.  
"Why?" Was all she could say before Inuyasha howeled in pain. Sesshoumaru stood holding up by his neck. Touya screamed. Sesshoumaru's eyes were red as well. Touya had to do something. The boy was frightened and ran hiding behind a tree. Touya ran and tried to pry Inuyasha from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru let him go and looked to Touya. She knelt by Inuyasha and checked his neck. She still was fully inlove with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru could see that. Touya hugged Inuyasha to her. Inuyasha hissed at Sesshoumaru and held Touya close to him. Sesshoumaru growled back at him. Touya growled vishously at both of them and they shut up. She couldn't do this.. She had thought when she went with Inuyasha instead of staying with Koga it would be a great time with Inuyasha. But it turned out to be this. She just couldn't take it. She ran. She ran till she could not run no more. She fell to her knees near Tohro village. She fell on the ground and cried. She bawled just like a baby. She cried till she finnally just fell asleep were she was laying.  
Inuyasha stood up and faced Sesshoumaru. "This is all your fault! If you never infered with me and Touya this Fucking wouldn't have happened!" Inuyasha swore at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru knew it was true. But in a way it wasn't fully true it was Inuyasha's doing as well. Sesshoumaru just walked deeper into the forest. He was not ready to return to his castle.  
Back at the castle everyone was asleep. Everyone but the kids. They were worried. It was midnight and Touya wasn't in bed. The kids set out in search of her. Scar sniffed the air and led them out of the castle. But then no one could find her sent. So they all set out into the forest in search of Touya. They knew if the other adults knew they'd go and leave them behind. But the kids wanted to find her first. They hurried to Tohro village on a feeling Cloud had. Rin road on Scar's back as Shippo rode on Cloud's. They were all tired. It took 3 hours just to get half way to the village on their little legs. They had to rest. Scar set Rin down and sat, leaning on a tree. Cloud set shippo infront of him and sat by Scar.Rin sat on the other side of Cloud and Shippo sat by her. Rin was the first to fall asleep. Then Shippo. Cloud and Scar sat awake watching for danger.  
"Kagome weres Touya and the kids?" Sango asked worriedly. Kagome looked to her friend.  
"Well Touya was with Sesshoumaru last night. Maybe her and the kids are with him now?" Kagome told her. Sango shook her head.  
"Sesshoumaru hasn't been seen by any of his servants.." Sango told her. Kagome now got worried and the two women went around asking all the servants and guards.  
Touya laid on her back Her eyes were puffy from crying She sat up and sniffed the air. She caught a wiff of wof sent. 'Koga..?' She thought and stood up and fallowed the sent. It lead her to a fresh kill. She staid far back as she saw 4 large wolves thrashing and taring at the meat. The biggest wolf turned and looked at her. He slowly stocked up to her.  
"Who are you? And what are you in our taritory?" The wolf spoke. Touya bowed.  
"Gomenasai. I'm lost." Touya told him Calmly The big wolf nodded.  
"I'm Soryo." He spoke back just as calm. She bowed.  
"I am Touya." She said as she stood straight again. He laughed.  
"None sence. Touya is supposed to be a demon of great strenght and speed. She is suppose to have traveled the world!" Soryo Laughed and so did the other wolves.  
"Well thanks for the nice things I am going. I just came out to see if the sent of wolf was Kouga." She tells them and walks off. They fallowed.  
"Kouga? Wait if you really are Touya We will help find Kouga for you and he will say if it is true." Soryo said with a chuckle like growl. She shook her head.  
"I'm in no mood to talk to him. I ran from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha." She tells Soryo. He looked wided eyes to her.  
"You are Touya. For only you can escape them." He said and smiled. "We will accompany you and keep you Safe Mi'Lady." He added with a bow and the rest of the wolves bowed as well. She smiled and nodded. So they went on their way. Touya felt a little better knowing she wasn't alone.  
At dawn Shippo yawned and awoke to see Cloud and Scar sitting and watching a bush. Rin was still asleep. Cloud looked to shippo and smiled. "Good Mornin'." Cloud said kinda sleepishly to Shippo and Rin awoke. Then they went on till Scar found a strange sent. Other wolves. Cloud too smelt it. They fallowed it only to find Touya talking with them as they walked. Cloud and scar ran with Rin and shippo on their backs. "Mama!" They all yelled and Touya turned as her eyes widened. She ran to them and hugged them tightly.  
"You shouldn't have come you guys.." She told them as the 4 wolves went behind her.  
"But Mama I.. I don't want to leave you!" Cloud whimpered and she nodded and held her kids.  
"Come. Soryo Lets find Kouga. He will give us a place to rest and eat." Touya told them and the set off. She held Cloud and Rin as Shippo rode on Touya's shoulder. Scar just walk beside his Mother. They made it there by nightfall and Touya howled up as Kouga appeared and ran to them. "Hello Kouga. We need a place to stay." Touya explained as Kouga looked to the 9 strong group.  
"Sure. You can have your old chamber back." Touya smiled as the group and Kouga walked inside and to her old chamber. Food was brought not to long after their arival. Touya let the kids and wolves eat before she ate only one piece. She explained to everyone what had happened and Kouga grew angery. "How he dare hurt a member of my pack!" Kouga roared. Touya smiled. Kouga was like a brother to her. The kids slowly fell alseep as the Soryo and his gang laid at Touya's side. Kouga hugged Touya and left to be on guard.  
It was 5 days before an unexpected visit from Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Reiku, Kirara and Ah-Un. Touya smiled as she and the kids greeted them and Kouga flirted with Kagome. Touya giggled as Kagome flirted back. Touya then explained the story again to them. Ah-Un nuzzled Touya and she hugged their necks. Cloud looked to his mother as the other pups and Scar,Shippo and Rin played. Cloud didn't leave his Mother's side ever. And the pack knew not to tease him or get a tag team beating by Touya and Kouga. She was happy to be with her family. And by now Sorya became an Uncle to her and the other wolves left.  
The next few days were spent happily. Or at least for everyone but Touya. The scene of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha still plagued her mind. And Kouga and Kagome began to go out. Same with Sango and Miroku. Everyone became close and protective of each other. But a month later from the insudent a Figure was seen in the trees. The guards set off the alarm and Touya and Kouga went to see what it was. It was a bleeding Inuyasha. He laid unconisious under a tree. Touya and Kouga picked him up and brought him into the cave. There Kagome and Sango and Touya bandged him and the healer of the pack did what she could to close most of his wounds. Cloud and Touya never left Inuyasha's side.  
It was a week after Inuyasha's arival Sesshoumaru showed. "I am sorry Touya.." He told her softly. Touya had brought him out side and sent the guards away or they could talk alone.  
"I know." She said and looked out over the forest. "Its my fault. I relied on you instead of going for him.." She explained. He shook his head.  
"No. It was my fault for fallowing you and wanting you for myself." He confessed to her. She looked to him wided eyes.  
"Oh Sesshoumaru. I love you. But I love Inuyasha more. He was my first love... I am glad to be your friend, but I want to be with Inuyasha. Please don't take it baddly." Touya exclaimed and hugged him. He hugged her back with a sigh.  
"I am always here for you Touya. Now go back to your family. I must go." Sesshoumaru said as he stood. Touya hugged him.  
"But you are family. I wish to become Inuyasha's mate. Then you will be my brother." She tells him. He smiled and kissed her lips one finnal time before leaving. Touya then walked to Inuyasha's side were Cloud sat and looked to her as Inuyasha's eyes looked to her. Touya smiled and fell to her knees beside Inuyasha and Cloud. "Inuyasha. I am glad you are awake." Touya said softly. Inuyasha's hand lifted and rested on her knee. Cloud giggled and hugged his Mother and ran to play with his brother Scar. Today was the first day he left her side.  
"Touy--ya." Inuyasha cuddled up to her. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her weakly.  
"who did this to you?" She asked after abit, looking up to him.  
"Kougra.." He said weakly. Touya growled and nuzzled his neck. He winced and she pulled away.  
"Sorry." She whispered. He nodded and soon they fell asleep and the kids came in and too fell asleep.  
A few weeks later a grumpy Inuyasha awoke to pain. Touya and Kagome were rewrapping what wounds he had left. He howled in pain and Scar walked in with Cloud. "Oh Inuyasha this is getting old." Scar huffed and sat beside his mother. Touya smiled and Inuyasha growled at him. After wrapping all his wounds Touya and Kagome left him whimpering by himself. Even Scar and cloud fallowed their mom. Cloud still stuck by Touya but he would sometimes wonder off and play with the other kids. Touya smiled as Kouga ran up to them and played his "My woman" Deal and brought a blushing Kagome out of the cave with a wink to Touya. Touya smiled and walked over to Sango.  
"Hey." Touya whispered and Sango whispered back.  
"Hey Touya. Want to go to the village?" Sango asked and Touya nodded and helped a snoring Miroku off of Sango and gathered Soryo, Cloud, Scar, Rin, Shippo, And a young wolf pup that went by Black.  
Soon they were off and chattering about how they needed to clean the Cave. Soryo even joined in the conversation. The kids rans abit ahead playing tag.  
"Sango.. I am worried for Black.. His dad isn't the kindest.. And if you look at his left ear.. Theres a new wound." Touya whispered to the other female. Sango nodded and watched as Soryo ran up to the kids to join in the play.  
"Why not issue this with Kouga? Kouga would give you rights to take The pup.." Sango explained while asking Touya. Touya shook her head.  
"That would be so harsh on the pup.. And I already brought it up with Kouga on a few different occassions.. He told me I can sease the pup at anytime.." Touya replied as they entered the village. Cloud was the first to beg for a few yen. Touya smiled and gave all the kids 30 yen and Soryo 100 yen and Sango 100 yen. Touya smiled. She had a lot of money because of her mother. Her mother had left her over 10 thousand yen. So she saved more and added to it every time she got. And handed it to her friends freely. It was surprizing to Touya to see Rin was the one who staied at her side. Rin had gotten a fevor but begged to come with. Touya picked her up. Reiku and Kirara had fallowed awase away and snuck up on Touya. Touya yelled and turned to see two liitle cat demons rubbing aginst her legs. Sango broke down laughing and picked the cat demons up. The group of now 5 wandered around the village. A few stores away from the kids and Soryo. Soryo had never been at a village like this and learn what to do from the kids. Soryo handed money to a clerk to buy some odd beef and ate it. Poeple stared at all of them. Some giggling and pointing at them. Touya looked to Rin as Rin yawned. "Tired?" Touya whispered as Rin nodded and closed her eyes.  
"Here Touya lets go back. We need to ask Kagome about those strollers for the kids." Sango said and Touya yelled to the others as they pouted and fallowed as they went back to the Cave.  
It was midday when they got back. Touya Laid Rin by Inuyasha and Inuyasha nodded and sat up and craddled the young girl. Then Touya walked to Kaome who sat by herself.  
"Hey Kagome can me and you go back to your time to get some strollers like you said we would?" She asked Kagome. Kagome nodded and the two snuck off and hurried to the bone eaters well. Touya and Kagome held hands and giggled as they jumped. When the got to the other side Touya lifted Kagome up and she too got out of the well. Kagome ran into her house and Touya fallowed.  
Soata was sitting on the step looking at his picture. Kagome ran passed him to talk with her mother, but Touya stopped by Soata and Sota gave her a hug. "Hello Touya. Wheres Inuyasha?" Soata asked tilting his head as he wandered where his idol was.  
"Hes resting at Koga's cave. He is very tired." Touya told Soata. Not telling of the wounds so the boy would worry. As they talked for a bit Kagome ran out with a purse and a hat. Touya shook her head and backed away. But Kagome stopped her by forcing the cap onto her head. Touya growled but fallowed Kagome into town. There someone ran up to Kagome, spealing so loud Touya whimpered.  
"Kagome!" She yelled.  
"Hey Youki... Yuki this is Touya.. My cousin. Touya this is Yuki." Kagome said as she was glomped by the girl.  
"Yello Touya." Yuki caid cheerfully.  
"Hi." Touya said rolling her eyes and walking toward what looked like a candy store. Only to have Kagome grab her hand and pull her to a store that said Baby Stuff. Yuki fallowed.  
"Why are you going in here Kagome?" Yuki asked rasing a brow and giggling.  
"Touya's Mother is having quadruplets." Kagome said as she grabbed three strollers that seated two each. Touya grabbed around six teddybears and Kagome paid for it all. Yuki shrugged.  
"Well Kagome you know your prince charming is asking about you?" Yuki asked smirking. That was not a good idea.  
"Prince Charming? You mean the soul is waiting for her? I though I killed him years ago.." Touya said frowning and looking to Kagome.  
"What she means is.. I got a boyfriend now. His name is Koga." Kagome said in a hurry. "Well gotta go!" She said as she pulled the strollers and Touya with her as she ran. Touya picked the strollers up and Kagome carried the teddies and they jumped.  
When they arrived at the Cave Cloud, Scar, Shippo and Black got into the strollers and were pushed around. Rin still slept by Inuyasha. Touya went into their chamber and sat beside Inuyasha. He handed her Rin and leaned aginst her. She sighed and laid her head on his.  
The next day Inuyasha felt well enough to go outside. Reiku and Kirara transformed and Touya rode Reiku as Inuyasha rode Kirara. They flew to their specail waterfall and bathed. "Hey Inu?" Touya asked as she entered the water in a bathing suit Kagome gave her. Inuyasha looked to her.  
"Yea?" He asked and put on some trunks Kagome gave him and enter the water and sat next to her.  
"I was thinking.." She said softly as he pulled her to his lap. He nodded.  
"About what?" He asked with a huff.  
"About us.." She explained to him about what she told Sesshoumaru and he smirked.  
"You bet I win. I will be your mate." He exclaimed and kissed her roughly. She sqealed with joy and kissed him back. She giggled as he pulled down his trunks and her bathing suit. She blushed and sat on him. Making sure he entered her soft and slow. A growl of pleasure was heard from him and he moved to a flat, smooth rock and pushed her up aginst it and began to move slowly in and out of her, careful not to hurt her like he had did before. He was rewarded by soft, sweet murmurs of love and lust. He smiled as they moved in one.

The next day Touya awoke to see Ah-Un standing over her naked form. She quickly covered herself.  
"Morning." Inuyasha said as he stood, dressed.  
"Inu!" Touya growled. "You didn't have the dicency to wake me to dress?!" She growled more. He chuckled.  
"And miss the time watching your body glissen in the sunlight?" He replied as Touya blushed and got dressed. Ah-Un just growled sweetly to his Mistress. Touya rolled her eyes as she finnished dressing.  
"Your an ass." She stated.  
"Well this ass is yours." He replied and smirked. She shook her head and walked to Uh-Un and stroked their heads. 


End file.
